Under the Shades of a Tree
by xD90o1
Summary: Buiz, a buizel who had been friends with Nova, a lucario had been having feelings for him. What would happen if Buiz would say it to him? WARNING: This is a yaoi fic (boy x boy). Don't like it? Dont read it!


Hello everyone! I'm xD90o1 here or also known as FaUn_Buizel_ and this is my first fanfic that I wrote so please don't hate me! _ Anyways this fanfic is entitled, "Under the Shades of a Tree". This is a Buizel x Lucario oneshot fanfic and this is a boy x boy fanfic so if you don't want fanfics like this, the back button is your best friend.

Characters:

Buiz - Buizel

Nova - Lucario

* * *

Under the Shades of a Tree

A lucario was sitting down under a tree while a buizel was laying down on the thinnest branch of a tree where the lucario was. They were resting under a tree on a hot afternoon. The buizel and the lucario were already friends since the time they've met. As days and weeks and months passed by their friendship, the buizel had been developing feelings for him. Buiz have been thinking that they're more than just friends. Buiz would sometimes look at his friend and he couldn't help himself but blush everytime. Buiz already knows that it's okay to be attracted to male pokemons. Perhaps a double win situation if he likes him back.

-Buiz's POV-

I sighed as I think of him again. I-I know that I like him more than just a friend. I r-really love him but wh-what would I do? What might've happened if I confess my feelings to him? Wh-what if he would not love me back and forget me as a friend? D-dammit I just don't want to just lay here and cry. I held back my tears and shook my head from thinking those things. Okay, Buiz do not be afraid of this. . . I silently went down the tree as silently as I can, not making any noises nor footsteps. As soon as I made it down the tree, I tiptoed towards him and after I went on front of him, I could see him still asleep. H-his face really looks beautiful. I blush lightly as I see his cute face. I know I love him but what should I say to him? Would I tell it to him directly? "N-Nova?" I stuttered while trying to nudge him to wake up.

-Nova's POV-

I could feel that someone is nudging me on my left shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Buiz waking me up. "What is it, Buiz?" I asked him trying to feel concern but actually I know the whole thing before he nudges me. Heh silly I could read his mind. Actually I also feel the same how he felt about me. But was it true that he really do think about me? "D-do you th-think that we're m-more than just um... friends?" he stuttered and I could see him blush. He really do look cute when he blush. "Ehh? What do you mean 'more than just friends'?" I asked him. "I-I mean uhmm..." Buiz blushed deeper. At this point I know that he really do love me. "Th-that we'r-" I interrupted him by holding his paws and I saw him blush deep red. "I know what you mean" I blushed lightly at what I said. "To be honest, I also had these feeling that we're more than just friends...". And I pulled Buiz into a hug.

-Buiz's POV-

I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug. Afterwards while he's still hugging me I said, "N-Nova... I-I thought I was th-the only one thinking about it...". I could hear Nova giggling and I wasn't prepared at that time when he pulled me into a kiss. H-he was gentle while kissing me. I blushed again and we pulled off from the kiss because of the need for air. "You know, I'm also thinking of it silly.". I was dumbfounded that he was also thinking of it too. I could see Nova blush. And then he said, "But hey rest for awhile. You might be tired, stressing yourself of thinking about it.". Of course I was. And I smiled after I heard him say that. He really was concerned about me. I nodded and lay down on his lap with my face pointing upward. His fur was really comfortable that I became drowsy, minutes after I lay down on his lap. "I love you, Nova.", I said before I fall asleep. "I love you too, Buiz.", I heard him saying it, I smiled and then I fall asleep.

* * *

Sooo uhhh that's my fanfic hope you like it. Please Rate and Review! =^.^=

~xD90o1 aka FaUn_Buizel_


End file.
